This invention relates to bags having a label affixed thereto for containing vegetables and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to bags made from a tubular net fabric formed by circular knitting and having a label affixed thereto for containing vegetables.
In recent years, bags made of tubular net fabrics formed on a circular knitting machine from polyolefin or like resin monofilament yarns have found wide use for containing onions and other vegetables. The bags are made of tough and durable yarns which can be efficiently manufactured on circular knitting machines. Bags of this type have had wide acceptance in that they are convenient to use because the knitted net fabric forming the bags have good ventilating properties and permit the user to see the contents. Generally, labels bearing a printed trademark or the like are affixed to such bags usually by a molten resin which serves as an adhesive when applied to substantially the entire area of the label in the form of many lines. Thus the adhering procedure is very cumbersome and costly because the molten resin must be used in such a large quantity as to fill up the stitches of the net fabric and cover the knitted yarns.
Bags are also made by sewing a folded piece of plain stitch net fabric into the form of a bag. Labels may be attached to such bags by fitting the label around the bag and sewing the opposite ends of the label to the side edge of the seam of the bag. However, the label is not retainable in place and is liable to separate from the bag. Additionally, the bags which differ in construction from those of the foregoing type are troublesome and costly to make.
Especially, it has been considered impossible to thermally adhere a label of synthetic resin film to a bag made of net fabric of monofilament yarns as in film-to-film adhesion, because the monofilament yarns are liable to break when the bag of net fabric is heated under pressure.
At present, bags formed of a circular knit net fabric are stretchable both lengthwise and crosswise, and fail to retain their shape when filled with onions and like vegetables. When labels are affixed to the net fabric, such deformation produces a serious affect on the labels causing them to separate. It has heretofore been attempted to restrict the lengthwise and crosswise stretch of the bag with the use of a knitted fabric of specific structure or by fixing the stitches of the fabric, but fully satisfactory results still remain to be achieved.